


Quality

by sakesushimaki



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesushimaki/pseuds/sakesushimaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/265315">Quantity</a></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality

A week before Justin comes home for four whole days to celebrate their new condomless quality time, Brian is going out of his mind.

He buys new linens, returns them, because he’s being ridiculous, then goes back to the store the next day and picks up some that cost twice as much. He jerks off more than he ever has since he was fifteen and generally goes insane with horniness. He thinks up a hundred different ways of how his come is going to look running out of Justin’s ass, fantasizes about staying inside him for hours at a time, about the look on Justin’s face when he slides inside.

Brian gets little done at work that week.

He rereads Justin’s email reply at least once every day, sometimes annoyed by it, sometimes strangely excited in a way he’s not quite ready to admit.

 

 _You’re lucky I’m taking some liberties interpreting your mechanically written proposal, you freak._

 _I’m inclined to agree, but only if you up your visiting responsibility to 53%._

 _P.S. I kind of like you, too._

 

At lunch on Thursday, Brian goes to get tested. Everything’s fine, but he has no idea how he’s going to survive the twenty-six and a half hours until he’s picking Justin up at the airport.

He manages somehow.

When he sees Justin’s yellow head filtering out from the crowd, he almost raises his hand to wave. Instead, Brian watches silently as Justin fights to free his jacket from a buckle on his ratty old bag — and fails — and can’t believe how much in love he is.

 

+

 

They’re in the middle of deciding where to order take-out when Debbie calls.

Michael has obviously leaked some information and Brian plans to make him suffer.

In some crazy-giddy notion they decide that going to dinner and building up some more anticipation might make for a superthrill.

Well, Justin decides. Brian merely doesn’t mention that the thrill is killing him already.

 

+

 

While they stuff themselves with garlic chicken and cheesecake, talk about the weather, the mayor’s new campaign, and Emmett’s recent trip to Miami, Brian can’t stop touching Justin. He holds his hand under the table, sifts his fingers through the hair at Justin’s neck, and kisses his jaw when no one’s looking.

The drive home takes forever.

 

+

 

Brian is relieved when Justin finally takes over the nervous part — he instantly feels calmer.

He drags Justin into the shower, soaps him up, towels him dry, and shuts him up when he starts babbling.

When they finally land in bed, it’s all need and nervous energy. Brian is vibrating with anticipation and just wants to test, just really quickly. With his hands he opens Justin’s legs and presses himself down. Presses and slides, until his cock slips between Justin’s cheeks.

His dick betrays his harmless efforts and a hot gush of precome chases out of him. Brian grunts into Justin’s neck and drops down, ungraceful and heavy, feeling entirely inadequate.

Justin tells him he loves him then, kissing his neck, stroking his back. Brian decides to save his go for later.

The lube feels slicker and warmer than they remember. Brian withdraws his fingers, wipes them on the new sheets, kneels between Justin’s legs and moves closer.

Justin’s breathing quickens and the faintly pink spots that always form on his chest when he’s nervous appear. Brian slides his fingers in-between Justin’s and kisses the blotchy skin, lips, face, until the reddish hue subsides.

Brian knew it was going to be amazing, of course it was, but as he slides into Justin’s body, nothing but naked slick skin for the first time, he forgets to compare imagination to reality.

And while his brain is suspended, sizzling away, it’s all tight, hot, and _goddamn amen_.

Who knew that epiphany is so close?

 

+

 

When they come, they stare at each other, eyelids heavy with pleasure. Bodies rocking together, fingers gripping tight, they still can’t grasp that they are doing this. They’re shocked at the feeling of Brian’s come flowing into Justin freely, washing back over Brian’s cock.

Brian wants more, wants Justin to absorb him. He hitches Justin’s hips up and presses as deep as possible. Presses until the last bit of orgasm has pounded out of them both, their lips kissed raw, but mouths connecting over and over still.

Dropping down and staying inside until he softens seems like a very, very tempting idea, but Brian has to know. He has to look.

“No, no, don’t,” Justin complains, gripping, clenching.

Brian moans. “Just… just a second.” Pressing a kiss to Justin’s lips, he slowly pulls away. He flips Justin over, strokes over the perfect ass, kisses the linen marks there. When he pulls the soft cheeks apart, he feels his pulse on his tongue.

The trickle of come, _his_ come, slides down Justin’s body, a tiny pool accumulating on the sheets. Brian is fascinated. He can’t help the moan as he ducks forward to kiss Justin’s hole. He traces the folds with his tongue, tasting himself on Justin, inside and outside.

Drawing back, he helps Justin turn on his back again. Strands of blond stick to his forehead, damp skin shines on his neck, streaks of white line his stomach.

Brian thinks he’s a work of art.

Kneeling, he grabs Justin’s legs and hangs them over his. With his come-shiny dick still slippery, he pushes back inside.

They both groan, overstimulated nerves twitching.

Brian bends down und presses Justin’s lower back up until he can drag his lips through the come on his stomach and kiss the still lightly shaking muscles there.

When he lies down on top of Justin again, having strong legs wrap around his middle, greedy lips on his mouth, he can still feel his own come leaking from Justin.

Brian prays that he has plenty more time before he softens and slips out.

 

+

 

It’s 3am when he moves into Justin once again, both of them sleepy-eyed and exhausted.

Lying on their sides, Justin’s hips move back against Brian’s, pace slow, connection deep. There is no rush, and appreciations are mumbled into skin.

When Brian pours into Justin for the second time, he firmly holds him against him and doesn’t let go for the rest of the night.

 

+

 

In the morning, while the coffee is brewing and Justin is still snoring up in the bedroom, Brian cancels his account on condomdepot.com.

He figures he can bring Justin coffee to bed this once.


End file.
